1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch mechanism and a portable electronic device therewith, and more specifically, to a switch mechanism capable of activating different switch components and a portable electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional notebook computer often has various kinds of extension modules, such as an optical drive, to expand functions of the notebook computer. Generally speaking, a button is often disposed on a bezel of the optical drive for users to press, so as to activate a switch of the optical drive to transmit a corresponding signal to an inner mechanism of the optical drive. As a result, a tray of the optical drive is ejected from a casing of the notebook computer, so that users can take out or place a disc. However, a design trend of the notebook computer is slim and light in recent years, and appearance of the casing of the notebook computer tends to be simple. Amounts of connectors and buttons disposed inside the notebook computer have to be decreased for meeting requirements of a slim and light size of the notebook computer and the simple appearance of the notebook computer. However, it is desired to reserve functions corresponding to the multiple buttons in a situation of decreasing the amounts of the buttons, so that it is an important issue to design a switch mechanism with multiple functions.